wrestling_legends_federationfandomcom-20200216-history
Red Rooster
The Red Rooster, better known as Terry Taylor, is a former American Pro Wrestler, now no longer active in the WLF. He was forced into retirement due to a contract he signed with Ted DiBiase and the Million Dollar Corporation. WLF Career On 19 Sept 2011 the Red Rooster debuted at PrimeTime defeating Diamond Dallas Page On 3 Oct 2011, Applied to join the 4 Horsemen. A week later, the Rooster joined Ricky the Dragon Steamboat as a mystery partner. They defeated Tully Blanchard and Barry Windham via disqualification when Rooster turned on the Dragon and jumped him from behind, thinking that this would reflect favorably on his application to become a member of the Four Horsemen. Blanchard and Windham joined in on the onslaught and once again, executed the spike piledriver on the Dragon, after which, they repeated the move on Rooster as well At Halloween Havoc 24 Oct 2011, he competed in War Games along with Goldberg, Macho Man Randy Savage and Ricky the Dragon Steamboat vs the Four Horsemen. There was supposed to be a mystery horseman, horseman number 4. That horseman turned out to be the Dragon himself. The Dragon betrayed his team and joined the Horsemen, thus ensuring that the Horsemen won War Games. On 5 Dec 2011 at Survivor Series he participated in War Games II. Teaming with Goldberg, Chris Jericho and surprise team leader Ted DiBiase, they were still unable to beat the 4 Horsemen. On 23 Jan 2012, he began a campaign to become part of the restructured Million Dollar Corporation. On 13 Feb 2012 he joined the Million Dollar Corporation only to find he was to be Ted DiBiase’s valet. He had signed a contract he couldn't get out of. On 26 Mar 2012, he was forced by Ted DiBiase to wrestle the Big Show in a “Do or Die” match. If the Red Rooster lost, he had to leave the WLF. He lost and had to leave the WLF, but not after first costing Ted DiBiase a chance at winning the Intercontinental championship and stealing his million dollar belt. On Sept 2012, he returned briefly to the WLF to take Bad News Browns corner in a match against the Rock. On 1 Oct 2012, he returned again in an unsuccessful bid to obtain the job of interim Head Booker due to Pat Patterson having been injured. On 15 April 2013, he returned yet again ready to wrestle in an invitational battle royale at Wrestlemania 2, but announced that he was now under the persona of Terrific Terry Taylor, insisting he had had enough of the Red Rooster gimmick. He was scheduled to wrestle Damien Sandow in a match on Prime Time, although Sandow refused to wrestle him, claiming he wasn't a worthy opponent. The following week at Wrestlemania he failed in his bid to regain a WLF contract. Me made yet another one-off appearance at the 40 man gimmick battle royale on the 100th episode of Prime Time 11 Aug 2014. He wrestled as the Red Rooster due to the insistance of President Ted DiBiase. Notable feuds Diamond Dallas Page Ted Arcidi Four Horsemen IRS Category:Former WLF Members